


Nie jestem taka, jak inne

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Keeping Up Appearances | Co ludzie powiedzą?
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, jak w ogóle doszło do małżeństwa Hiacynty i Ryszarda.</p><p>Z dedykacją dla mojej Mamy, bo fanfik wziął się z naszej rozmowy przy kawie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie jestem taka, jak inne

\- Absolutnie nie popieram panien gotowych na wszystko, byleby tylko wyjść za mąż - perorowała Hiacynta. - Ja nigdy bym się w ten sposób nie poniżyła. Nigdy nie pojmę, jak można się tak narzucać mężczyznom. W ogóle uważam, że wokół związków damsko-męskich robi się obecnie zbyt wiele szumu.  
Ryszard, wychowany w tradycyjnej rodzinie, w kulcie domowego ogniska, poczuł się w obowiązku bronić instytucji małżeństwa.  
\- Cóż, ja jestem zdania, że małżeństwo jest dobrą rzeczą. To najlepsza decyzja, jaką może podjąć mężczyzna, gdy znajdzie odpowiednią kobietę.  
\- Naprawdę? Cóż, to może nieoczekiwane, ale się zgadzam - ucieszyła się Hiacynta i natychmiast zaczęła trajkotać. - Musimy wziąć ślub w kościele, a potem poczęstować gości tradycyjnym angielskim obiadem. Niektórzy na naszym miejscu byliby gotowi wynająć jakąś wiejską posiadłość, by tam urządzić wesele i móc o tym opowiadać na prawo i lewo, ale ja nigdy nie byłam snobką i nie popieram życia ponad stan. Oczywiście nadmierne oszczędności też nie są wskazane - zastrzegła zaraz. - Moja siostra Stokrotka - pamiętasz Stokrotkę, prawda? To ta, która nie może liczyć na to, że jej wybranek kupi jej kiedyś wielki dom z ogrodem, sauną i miejscem dla kucyka - mówi, że wystarczyłoby jej do szczęścia, gdyby wzięła ślub w urzędzie, a potem poszła ze świadkami do pubu, ale ja uważam, że forma jest bardzo ważna. Goście muszą zapamiętać mój ślub jako skromny, ale mimo wszystko wytworny.  
Ryszard w pierwszej chwili osłupiał. Przecież wcale się nie oświadczał ani tego nie planował! Nie był pewien, że chce się żenić akurat z Hiacyntą, która fascynowała go swoją ekspansywną osobowością, ale zarazem go przerażała. Musiał jej to jakoś wyperswadować, tylko czy da się w taktowny sposób wytłumaczyć kobiecie, że wcale się jej nie prosiło o rękę?  
\- Ależ Hiacynto, nie możesz planować ślubu… ja nawet nie mam pierścionka - wydukał pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
\- Nonsens - odparła stanowczo. - Oczywiście byłoby miło, gdybyś mi podarował pierścionek z brylantem, ale ja zawsze uważałam, że panny, które obnoszą się z pierścionkiem, postępują bardzo nietaktownie. Zwłaszcza duże kamienie są wręcz wulgarne. Wiem, że chciałbyś mnie obsypać klejnotami, ale proszę cię, Ryszardzie, kiedy już wybierzesz się do jubilera, wybierz coś małego i gustownego.  
\- Ale… - Ryszard czuł, że sprawa jest przesądzona, wszelki opór jest bezcelowy i może już tylko negocjować warunki kapitulacji. - Obawiam się, że nie stać mnie nawet na mały pierścionek. Dopiero od niedawna pracuję w urzędzie…  
Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał z jej ust zdanie, które miała powtarzać co najmniej raz w tygodniu przez resztę ich wspólnego życia.  
\- Ryszardzie, nie piętrz trudności!


End file.
